What if Nagisa didn't get involved?
by DontJudgeMeAndMyLifeChoices
Summary: This is a side chapter to Heated Kisses. What would have happened if Nagisa didn't get involved with the fight in chapter 15.


**I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Nagisa stood, frozen, as he watched Karma's fist connect with Asano's face. His feet were glued to the ground in shock. What was he suppose to do?

Nagisa tried to remember, back at the main campus, what had he done when Karma used to get into fights every day? Did he just watch? Did he just stand there. No, it's not that he was doing nothing, he was admiring Karma. He'd watch him fight with a sense of wonder, wishing he could do the kinds of things Karma could do.

He could do them now. He knew how. He had training. So why wasn't he moving? Why weren't his feet moving?

One of the student council members, tried to intervene, only to be pushed back by Karma. He then brought his fist up and punched Karma in the face. Karma barely slowed down and the guy who had hit him received a punch from him and a kick from Asano for getting in the way.

Still Nagisa didn't move.

All he could hear was the sound of Karma and Asano's fists hitting each other.

Nagisa wasn't one who enjoyed fighting. He did it if the situation called for it. Did this situation call for it? He wasn't sure.

Karma had fought before, he'd been fine before, but this wasn't exactly like before.

What had any of those fights meant? Nothing, not to Nagisa at least. Those guys Karma would fight, he didn't know them, didn't bother too. This was Asano. In a way it almost seemed like Karma was fighting Nagisa's battle for him.

Nagisa didn't enjoy fighting, but he didn't want Karma to fight for him. Especially when it seemed so unnecessary.

He wanted him to stop, he wanted him to let it go. The things Asano did to him, it wasn't Karma's job to deal with them. It was his. Karma was fighting for him and Nagisa didn't know what to do.

Angry shouts filled Nagisa's ears and finally he took in his surroundings. They were in a crowd of people, watching, filming, pointing, and a group of police officers forced their way through the crowd. One of Asano's friends pulled him away from the heat of the fight and they ran, disappearing into the crowd.

Karma began to follow them, but unfortunately he didn't notice the officers fast enough and he was tackled to the ground. They began to hand cuff him and Nagisa snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Wait, please!" He tried to shout to the officers, but the crowd around him began to disperse and his pleases went unnoticed.

 _Karma just got arrested._

* * *

Nagisa sat on the bench in shock. What was he suppose to do. He couldn't go home. How could he after what just happened. His boyfriend just got arrested what was he suppose to do. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing and he couldn't go home. Besides, he'd missed his train.

Nagisa toyed with the end of Karma's sweatshirt. Then shoved his hands in his pants pockets. He fiddled with a piece of paper in his pocket.

 _Didn't I wash these pants?_ He wondered.

He took out the piece of paper and unfolded it in his hands. A phone number was written on it and suddenly a memory of Karma's mother flashed in his mind.

 _"If you ever need anything just call."_

Nagisa took out his phone and did just that.

* * *

Karma sat on the bench in his small cell at the police stations. He made faces at the officers watching him until finally one of them smack her night stick against his cell. Karma only chuckled and laid back against the wall.

 _One night in this cell won't be so bad._ He thought. He just hoped that Nagisa got home safe.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here!" Someone shouted.

Karma looked up the see Nagisa squeeze in between two officers.

"Karma!" He shouted as he ran towards his cell.

"How'd you find me?" Karma asked as he stood. Nagisa held on the the bars and Karma placed his hand over Nagisa's.

"Well..." Nagisa turned his head behind him. Karma looked over his shoulder to see his mother and father.

An officer came by with keys and let him out.

"You called my parents." Karma said sounding betrayed.

Nagisa frowned. "They took you away in handcuffs...it looked pretty serious. I didn't know what else to do."

Karma sighed. He couldn't really blame him. He patted Nagisa on the head and turned towards his parents.

His father stepped towards him.

"Dear..." Karma's mother muttered, but her husband didn't listen.

His hand came up and Nagisa flinched when he smacked Karma across the cheek.

"Get in the car." His father said. He turned and left without another word.

When Karma's mother turned to him she lightly petted Karma's hair. Karma stood there angrily staring at the ground.

As she turned to leave, Karma held his hand out to Nagisa, who took it with a solemn expression.

* * *

Karma cuddled up to Nagisa the whole way home, the tension in the car was high as Karma's parents were still angry with him.

"Sorry I called your parents." Nagisa whispered. "Are you angry?"

"No, it's fine." Karma ran his hand up Nagisa arm. He kissed him on the forehead as they approached his house.

"...Bye." Nagisa whispered. Karma kissed his cheek and Nagisa silently exited the car.

* * *

Karma had been grounded. For a week Nagisa endured the bitter feeling of loneliness. Having to go to Asano's and having no one there to pick him up or walk him to the station. Since they were on break he didn't get to see him at all.

After leaving a session with Asano, and admiring the nasty bruise Karma had left on his nose, Nagisa cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. It was down pouring. He took out his phone to check it for messages.

Six missed calls.

Ten unread texts.

All from the same person.

Nagisa was about to call him, but his phone rang before he could. He answered and listened to the other person breathing heavily on the phone.

"Nagi...I need you."

"Karma?"

"Jinx...she..."

* * *

 **Here is the extra chapter where Nagisa doesn't get involved for anyone who wanted it. However this chapter is not canon within the fanfiction. This was just an idea I had and if it was picked the story might have gone in a slightly different direction.**

 **Karma's dad isn't abusive, again this chapter is not canon in my fanfiction.**

 **But...**

 **The endings are exactly the same for a reason.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
